You're Mine Forever, Tifa
by LovelessxHarlequin
Summary: One needs to be in control and the other needs to submit. SephTi lemon... If you don't like the idea then move along  but you should probably read it anyway  Rated M for mature.


So I've been teasing you guys for way too long about this, I just couldn't get in a mood to write some lemony-goodness. Well, it finally happened. Not in the setting of any of my stories and it's a bit lighthearted for those who aren't into extreme smut; but, I'm still proud of it. Some mentions of past characters who don't seem to get enough love... and of course what we all love Tifa and Sephiroth!

Disclaimer: Square owns everything, minus the lack of plot in this fic

Warning: some bondage notes, let's face it Sephiroth would not be a gentle lover...(I'd still let him do whatever he wanted to me though)

* * *

><p>The clocked chimed three times altering the empty room that it was three in the morning and if they were still there, they were no doubt up to no good. No good, that was exactly what the soft creaking of the door foretold. Across the polished floor, bare feet padded, skillfully avoiding the boards that were known to protest any applied weight. Darkness was a friend to the solitary creeper, no one could know the secret that was hidden just below the broken pinball machine. There was no reason for the silence, being that it was after closing time, but the stealth added to the thrill of deed about to be done. Years ago, Tifa had rebuilt 7th Heaven. Though the bar held its fair share of bad memories, there were plenty of good ones to go with it. The days she spent playing with Marlene, the nights taking care of the drunken Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse. Above the door, hung a plaque with their names inscribed on it. As she made her way to the pin ball machine, she glanced up at the momento.<p>

**_In Loving Memory of Biggs, Jesse, Wedge_**

**_The Unsung Heroes of the Planet_**

**_May the Promised Land Welcome you_**

What would they think of what she was about to do? How would they react? Her mind flew back to all of those nights they spent cursing Shin-Ra and what was happening to the planet, how she had raged the loudest when drunk. Those who scream the loudest have the most to hide; that was true of her life now. No one would understand or accept what she was doing. She had needs though, needs that none of her friends could understand. Silently she prayed that one day they would understand and then moved on.

"I see you've come," a male voice whispered through the room, setting her skin on fire with goosebumps.

"I-I..." words failed her. She had no explanation, no reasoning behind why she had returned to him. Last night, he had come just before closing time. Sitting in the corner with a cloak drawn over his face and body. He had not ordered one drink, merely sat there and stared at the table. Everywhere she had moved that night, she had felt his eyes following her, though when she glanced over, he was still looking down. Tifa had even asked the other customers to keep an eye on him. There was nothing to report except that he had left and there was a sheet of paper on the table. Tifa had written it off as something the cloaked man left behind. Many customers complained about being frightened by the man, but Tifa politely reminded them that they had gotten used to Vincent and he always wore a cloak.

As she had cleaned the note came back to her mind, she fished it out of her pocket. Curiosity had prevented her from tossing it out with the rest of the trash.

_Such calm and control, you must resent it. You've always had to keep you flowing emotions in check for the sake of others. You have always had to take care of them, but when is it your turn Miss Lockheart? Will you dare to stray from the path of the light and see what the night has to offer, will you submit to your desires? Tomorrow, after you close at three._

_S_

S? It could have only been one person, one destructive person. But why now? Why her? Why did any of it have to be happening? What did he really want? Questions had raced through her mind all day, but not all of them about how horrid it would have been to have Sephiroth back in their midst. His words, as simple as they were, threw her into a flurry of frustration. The culmination of her hopes and fears had led her down the stairs, creeping around in the dark, searching for something she was not sure of.

"What do your desire Miss Lockheart," he chuckled. Tifa's eyes scanned the room, searching for him but found nothing.

"Why are you here," she whispered.

"For you."

"Why me?"

"Because you need me."

"Liar," she responded with. No one ever came for her, they came for the drinks, for Cloud, for any other reason except for her.

"I ask again, what is your desire?" Movement caught her eye, in a far corner. She craned her head to see and was rewarded with the sight of the cloaked figure. His head was still cast down, but she could tell it was Sephiroth by the shape of his body. Never would she forget the look of the man who had ruined her entire life. She had hated him for so long, but now, in the dark of the night, she could not. His life had ended in Nibelheim as well, he had lost control of himself, if he ever had it to begin with. He was first the lap dog of Shin-Ra and then Jenova. He wanted to be in control for once and knew that she spent far too much time in control. One needed to lose control while the other needed to gain it. Their situations fit together perfectly.

"I don't know," Tifa said, looking down at her bare feet. She felt a cold rush of wind and then steel bands gripping her chest. They squeezed tighter as she fought for breath, trashing, trying to break free. Then just as her vision started to slip, she was released to collapse on the floor. On her knees, Tifa fought to regain the oxygen that her body had been deprived of. When her breathing regulated she looked up into his teal eyes. What she saw in them startled her. She had expected to see nothing, just an absence of life and emotion. What she was some form of care or concern, perhaps even worry. Never had she seen emotion in Sephiroth.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked refusing to let his gaze leave hers. Rather than respond with words, he dropped to a knee and seized a large handful of her hair. Using it as a lever he pulled her head harshly back and to a side. His mouth pressed to the base of her neck for a chaste kiss before his tongue licked a hot wet line all the way up to her mouth where it ended in a violent kiss. Tifa had no choice but to relent. She had tried to hold off, but he yanked her hair, causing her to gasp and invite his tongue into her mouth. Tifa lost the will to fight back, he was much too powerful for her to win. That, and if felt good to have the decisions made for her. It was a welcome relief to have someone else who was in control and not making up scatterbrained plans that only seemed to work because of prayer.

"I will do no such thing, my little pet. You need me," he whispered after breaking the kiss. "Say that you need me," he commanded. Tifa could not speak; she just stared dumbly at him. Sephiroth snickered and stood, dragging her to her feet. With a rough shove, he pushed her towards the broken pin ball machine. Tifa used her hands to prevent her from crashing face first into the machine. She stood there upright, watching Sephiroth advance. He reached under the folds of his cloak and withdrew several lengths of rope.

"On your knees, little pet," he commanded. Without a second though Tifa dropped to her knees, red eyes still looking up to his face. When he reached her, he extended one booted foot. "Kiss your master's feet." When Tifa did not move, he backhanded her across the face hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to send her crashing to the ground. She was too tough to not be able to take a little abuse. "Allow yourself to be free, allow me to be on the one in control," he crooned reaching down to cradle her cheek, running his thumb across the blood that trickled from her mouth. Tifa let the tension drain from her shoulders, her face turning to kiss the palm of his hand. And just like that, she gave in.

"Good girl. But disobey me again and I'll have to punish you," the salacious whisper hit a nerve in the back of Tifa's mind, triggering her anticipate just how sweet his punishment could be. "Now stand up and turn around." Without a second thought, Tifa did as she was told. It was Sephiroth's turn to drop to his knees as he bent her over the machine. "Don't make a sound or move."

Has he dropped his hands skimmed over her legs, which were bare from the upper thigh down. As his fingers tickled down her calves Tifa could not help but to squirm which earned her a sharp smack on her butt. Sephiroth returned to his previous ministrations, securing her ankles to the pin ball machine. Once finished he took his time kissing and licking his way up the back of her legs. Never before had Tifa experienced such reverent worship of her body; it set nerves on fire, ones that she never knew she had. The high Sephiroth traveled, the harder it was to remain silent and still. She squirmed while gasping and breathlessly pleading for more.

"Please," she begged, not having an inkling what she was asking for. Sephiroth rose to tower over her back. His hands reached around her shivering body to roughly grope at her breasts.

"You are quite the disobedient one aren't you," he whispered pinching her nipples through her bra and shirt. He did not release her until he was sure that he had crossed the threshold from pleasure to pain. "I told you not to move or speak. You'll learn to obey me soon enough." With a strong grip his large hands tore open her shirt exposing her to the empty room. Tifa could see her wanton expression in the reflective surface of the machine, never had she seen such a look on her face. Her expression was pained and blissful at the same time as. His hands returned to kneading and pinching, threatening to leave bruises behind. Initially Tifa could feel nothing except for pain, making her whimper, but Sephiroth changed his tactics. One moment he was gentle, the next harsh. Soon he had Tifa whimpering and begging for other reasons.

"What is your desire," he asked again, setting his teeth into the delicate skin of her neck.

"You," she gasped. Tifa knew what she wanted at that time, but was afraid to ask for it. She felt that voicing her darkest desire out loud would condemn her to a fate worse than death. To beg the man who had tried to kill her and the whole planet, who had killed her youth and father, was beyond forgivable.

"That is a little vague, you want me to do what," Sephiroth prompted. He wanted to hear her say it out loud, he wanted to hear voice that she wanted to be dominated by him, that she wanted to lose control and give into the pleasure only he could give her. He took everything she loved away from her, now he was promising to give her something back. He smirked as she moaned when one of his hands left her breast neglected. It traveled south, dipping below the waistband of her skirt but remaining still after than.

"Touch me, please," she groaned.

"I am touching you pet. What do you need from me?" His fingers skimmed over her mound, teasing her.

"Take me, dominate me, do what ever you want to me," she begged at last. Tifa Lockheart had broke, she wanted Sephiroth to take away her options more than she wished to stay true to the life she had clung so strongly to. She would proclaim him as her god if only he continued to drive her body to a fever pitch. Nothing outside his commands mattered to her, for that space of time anyway.

"Do you need me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I need you."

"And who am I?"

"S-Sephiroth." His name was a prayer on her lips. This had not pleased Sephiroth as his fingers dug into her skin, this time leaving light bruises behind.

"You do not address your master by his name," he seethed. "Now who do you need?"

"Y-you master, I need you," she pleaded. Her voice quivered and her body trembled with the pain he was causing, but below that Tifa felt at ease. At the word master, Sephiroth relented. His hand slipped further between her legs stroking her wildly. Tifa slumped forward succumbing to the pleasure that his fingers were delivering. Seconds before climax Sephiroth's hand disappeared, leaving Tifa craving more. She begged for a finish but her new master's only response was to chuckle darkly as he caressed her butt, exposing it to the dark room. After a dozen sharp smacks that left Tifa on the verge of tears Sephiroth stepped back. Unsheathing his sword, he pressed the cool blade to Tifa's backside. He smiled at the way her muscles tightened as she felt the metal bite ever so lightly into her skin.

"Do you know what this is," he asked.

"The Masamune," she replied whimpering. Now was the moment that she had known would come in the back of her mind. He was going to kill her and she had willingly let him tie her up. Sephiroth felt her fear, he would not kill her, not unless she and her friends hunted him down. He was content to live in the shadows for now. He stepped further back so that the tip of the blade was pressed between her shoulder blades. With expert skill he slowly carved his name down her spine, his mark of ownership. Tifa belonged to him. With that task done he cut the bindings on her ankles, laid his sword down, and cradled her crumpling body in his arms. Arms coming around to wipe away her tears and fondle her.

"Ssshh pet, you're mine now," he whispered kissing her cheek. His lips found hers, devouring them in a heated kiss. The lust rebuilding between her legs distracted Tifa from the blood running down her back and dripping onto the floor. Her body twisted in Sephiroth's arms; she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his rigid member through his pants, pressing against her wetness. The pain on her back was forgotten as she ground herself against that hardness, eager for her own pleasure and that of her new master. Sephiroth used his super natural strength to tear the clothing away from her body, leaving her completely exposed in his lap. Tifa's hands tore at his pants as he kissed, nipped, and bit at her breasts. Each bruising bite was followed by a caress that was just as gentle, leaving her begging for more.

"Please, allow me to please you," she begged reaching for his freed member. Sephiroth made no move to stop her, rather he leaned back to allow her free access to his body. Tifa used her hand first and then her mouth to explore the velvet wrapped steel that belonged to Sephiroth. His hands wrapped through her hair, guiding her mouth at a pace that he dictated. Soon Tifa was fighting for air through the fast and harsh pace Sephiroth had set.

"Look at me," he commanded holding her head down as far as it would go without her gagging. Red eyes met teal in a look of understanding. Tifa knew that she would be bound to him in this manner until she died and the same for him (we hope he doesn't die too soon...). Feeling his body tighten he pulled Tifa from him, sending her sprawling a few feet away. She gasped in pain as the open cuts on her back collided with the rough wood floor. In an instant he was by her side, helping her up but only to a position on her hands and knees. Large gloved fingers gently touched the bleeding angry lines, teal eyes full of marvel that she had allowed him such control, that she had submitted so willingly. His other hand reached between her legs to stimulate her again; soon Tifa was panting and begging for him to take her. It seemed that both of them had enough foreplay. Rising behind her, Sephiroth slowly pushed his hips forward, not relenting until his hips were flush against her bottom.

He felt her inner walls clench him tightly as he had glided into her, signifying that she had reached the first of many climaxes he would bring her to. His hands held her still as he slowly pumped in and out of her, keeping steady rhythm that brought her again and again. Each time Tifa thought that she was spent, thought that she would collapse utterly exhausted his hand would reach around her body to toy with her throbbing nub, bringing her back under his pleasing command. It felt as if quivering days had passed before she felt Sephiroth break his pace and give in to his own pleasure. Savagely he took her bringing twice more before finishing inside of her. Tifa was reduced to a quivering mass, unable to speak or move. Her body refused to obey any command that came from her hazy mind. Her vision was blurred, it looked like the world had soft, feathered edges that faded into a cloud-like background.

She was vaguely aware of arms wrapping around her, lifting her up. Time and space meant nothing to her as she was carried away from the bar and upstairs to her bathroom. Vaguely she remembered hearing running water, something cool on her back, and then the soft sheets of her bed. The last memory she had before sleep claimed her was that of teal eyes swimming over her and a kiss ghosting her lips, followed by,

"You're mine forever, Tifa."

* * *

><p>Now that this is out of my system perhaps I'll get back to my two on going SephTi fics... I know how they both end, I just don't know how to write it. You probably won't see anything until after the 7th, its that time of year for finals and graduation... Woo! I finally get my bachelors!<p> 


End file.
